Where'd You Go?
by Reaiha loves Shikamaru
Summary: When Naruto leaves the village unexpectiedly, Sakura goes through a stage of deppresion and turns to Lee for comfort.But when her freinds think the worst,she thinks that Naruto will never return...until the right time.....NaruXSaku
1. Where'd You Go Naruto?

**"Naruto,you can't go!"she chased Naruto on the bridge.**

**Sakura was standing behind Naruto,Naruto had his back turned on her."I'm sorry Sakura,I have to..."**

**He started walking off,but Sakura was on his tail,and soon she had her arms around him,standing behind him,holding him back."Naruto, you cannot go!I need you,and...and...Hinata needs you...and Kakashi needs you,and Ino needs you,and Rock Lee needs you.We need you Naruto!You can't leave!Not now!"**

**"...No..."he freed him self from her grasp,turned twords her,gave her a kiss on the cheek,and sprinted off.**

**"No..."**

**Sakura stared...there was no sounds..no birds,people,or animals...she teered...**

**then it started to rain.It seemed the world had started to cry when Naruto left.He gave color to the world,at least,to her he did.**

**Sakura stated to whisper a song to her self...a song she use to sing to Naruto when he was sick.**

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

**Just out of nowhere,a kunai fell,and missed Sakura badly.**

**"Who's there?"she said loudly.She dried her tears,and pulled out a kunai,and said it again,"Who's there?!"**

**"Chill Sakura,"Said an oddly familiar voice."If you know how to."**

**"Lee!Long time no see,how ya doin'?"**


	2. She's Gone Mad

**"I'm fine!"He said jumping out of the tree.**

**"Good."she said faking a smile"Great."**

**"Sakura,"he said,"What's wrong?"**

**"Oh...nothing..."she lost her smile.**

**"Something's up.What is the matter?Tell me."  
"It's nothing!"she said slapping him.**

**"Owwww!"he said rubbing his cheek.**

**"Oh,I'm sorry Lee.Just a little upset right now."**

**"It's alright Sakura,just tell me what's wrong."**

**"Well," she started,"Naruto was just here,he told me he had to leave the village.Said it was for the best.**

**Now he's probly out there somewhere looking for **_**something**_** or **_**someone**_** and he's lost.I don't want him to get hurt,or even worse...KILLED!"**

**"oh sakura,i'm so sorry."he gave her a hug that made her feel a tiny bit better.**

**A long silence.**

**"Cmon,let's get some ramen."he said finally,braking the silence.**

**"ok,lee."and they walked off.**

**As they walked through the village,she saw other happy couples.**

**Shikamaru hugging Temari a corner,slow dancing to a romantic song.**

**Kiba buying Hinata an ice-cream cone,and then they share thier own.**

**She saw the most horrid thing after she saw Hinata and Kiba...**

**Sasuke was holding Ino-pig's hand.She started to cry.She looked at her feet.**

**Lee saw her tears.**

**He thought to himself,**

**'All right!Sakura is single now!I will dry her eyes...GO FOR IT LEE!!!!!'**

**"Lee..."**

**"Oh...yes Sakura?"**

**" I don't feel like eating right now..."**

**"oh.. but if you need anything-"**

**"Thanks Lee."She walked away.**

**Lee let out a sigh of dissapointment, and walked away.**

**At Sakura's house,she walked in the door,and began to sulk.**

**She ran to her room.**

**She looked at a picture of team 7.**

**She turned it so it faced down.**

**She couldn't bare to look at Naruto.**

**She felt an urge in her, and before she knew it, she was standing in the middle of a pile of pink cloth and hair.**

**She went to the bathroom,and got into her dad's black hair dye.She dyed her hair a purple-black.**

**She got a band T-shirt that said:**

**I have nothing nice to say,**

**And a pair of blue jeans.**

**She said to her mom,she was going shopping,and she shopped,oh she shopped,but it wasn't for normal clothes,it was for punky clothes.**

**When she got home,she emptied out her room of everything **_**girly**_**,and **_**preppy**_**,and **_**pink.**_

**She threw away all her favorite perfumes,all her girly posters,and all her high heels.**

**She re-did her room: painted black-and-purple walls,band posters,**

**rock 'n roll music playing,punk clothes in her closet,and black shoes and boots.**

**The next day,she left the house wearing a black "ninja-the-fam"T-shirt,Black chain pants,andblack stilletos.**

**She had a bellybutton ring shaped like the moon,earrings shaped like the moon,and a spike braclet.**

**As she walked down the street,people stared,especially Lee.**

**"What's happened to you Sakura?"Lee asked**

**"I've changed"she said smiling"do ya like it?"**


	3. The Lee in the Story

**"I dont really..." Lee said **

**"If you don't like it," she said sarcastically,"DEAL WITH IT!"**

**And she walked off.**

**What has happened to Sakura?Why is she this way?Did I cause it?Did Naruto leaving cause it?**

**These thoughts circled his mind.He walked in circle in his room.He thought intensivly.**

**"You're going to put holes in your floor,"said a familiar male voice"I bet Gui would not be happy about that ,would he?"**

**Lee turned around."Neji! So glad to see you youthful friend!!!!!!"**

**"Good to see you too Lee."They hugged and started talking about where they were in life,(since they have not seen each other in about oh...3 years,) and how everyone was.Neji was now the sole heir of the Hyuga clan since Hinata no longer wanted to be the head of the clan, and did not plan to marry a stranger in an arranged marriage.Lee was,well, same-old same-old.Lee and Neji were very happy to see eachother in such a long time ,but he lost his smile when he remembered Sakura's change.**

**"What's wrong Lee?" Neji asked"Are you ok?"**

**Oh, yeah,Sakura's just going through this "stage" thing and she is all punk,not the cute innocent girl I fell in love with..."**

**"Oh, that was Sakura?I saw her strolling throgh the village saying things to her "voices in her head" , what is her deal?"**

**"I don't know,it must have something to do with Naruto leaving the village."**

**"Hmmmm..."Neji said.**

**"What neji?"Lee said**

**"Try to get through to her somehow, then you can change her back to the cutie-pie."**

**"Hey Sakura is mine."**

**"Ok..."Neji says "I know she likes love songs.Sing her one.Bring her to"BuSteD cLoCk" at 5:00 tonight and get her back."**

**"Thanks Neji."**

**"No problemo Lee."**

**LATER AT THE BUSTED CLOCK...**

**"Lee you know I hate music clubs!"Sakura yelled at Lee when he dragged her through the door.**

**"Please Sakura! Stay!!!"Lee begged.**

**"Fine.1 hour then I leave."**

**"Yes, that is ok..."**

**"I'll be right Sakura."**

**"Whatever."**

**"...And next up is Rock Lee and Neji Huyga sing "Icebox" by Omarion"**

**"What the hex is he doing???!!" Sakura said to herself.**

_**(Applause)**_

**"Thank you.This song is dedicated to the woman I love with all my heart.(Music starts)She is going through a hard time right now,this song is to express how much I love her."**

**"Ice Box"**

NOTE:PurpleNeji Black Lee

Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, its my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my guys  
I should try to decide, wanna let u in, but no  
That means memories, and its crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

_[Bridge_  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, dang girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

_[Chorus 2x_  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Why cant I get it right, just cant let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I wont feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I cant help it  
Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

_[Bridge_  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

_[Chorus 2x_  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl _[3x_

_[Bridge_  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

_[Chorus 2x_  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold 

"Oh, Lee..." She said as he walked off stage,"I'm sorry for treating you like trash.I do love you Lee...But i'm not ready to let go of Naruto...But I have to move on...so when I'm ready, i'll come to you."

She and Lee kissed

_(Applause)_

"You guys where listening?"

Audience:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura giggled.

"Let's go Lee."

And they left. 


	4. Kiddnapped! Pt 1

**As they walked down the street twords Sakura's house Lee felt a chill upon his spine.Somthing was wrong.But what?**

**A Scream coming from the local juice bar.**

**"What was that, Lee?"Sakura asked him pulling out her sword.**

**"I don't know, Sakura..but I'm going to find out..."**

**Sakura and Lee took off, running with great speed twords the juice bar.When they got there, what they saw was horrable.**

**The whole place had been ransaced.But next to a hole in the wall sat Shikamaru on the floor,and he sounded like he was crying.**

**Lee walked up to him and kneeled down and asked him what happened.**

**"...The Akatasuki...did this...He moaned and cried for a minute.Then he clutch Temari's Sand headband."...And when Temari and I tried to fight back, some men knocked her out from behind her and took her...away" He started to cry heavily and Sakura held him to her chest and comforted him."Lee.. this is kind of what happed with Naruto.Fate took him away from me."**

**"Now,now Shikamaru...it will be ok...I am having the same problems.Naruto left a couple days ago, and now im ok."**

**Shikamaru lifted his head and stood up. **

**" You too?"  
He helped Sakura up and walked home.**

**"We need some help on this mission..."Lee said.**

**"... And i know just who to get!"Sakura said enthusiastically.**

_**Knock,knock,knock**_

**The door opened and Kiba was in the path.**

**"What do you two wa-"**

**"We need your help to help catch up to the Akatsuki so we can get Temari back."**

**Kiba paused to sit down and scratch his ear with his foot. He sat down indian style and said, "Fine...but it will cost you!"**

**"Fine!" Sakura screamed as she tossed him a bag full of coins, "Now hurry,we have to catch up to them!!! **

**"Let me get my coat on and some pants."**

**"Ok..just...**_**hurry**_**!!!!"**

**5 minutes later Kiba was out and dressed and he locked his front door.**

**"Alright...let's go."**

**"Yes! Sakura said as they took off running.**

**(AN:This is the script part of the fanfiction.)**

**Lee: Where do you think they went?**

**Sakura: I dont know but we will find out with Kiba's strong nose...**

**Kiba: I've picked up a scent...smells like...(sweatdrop)**

**Sakura and Lee: What does it smell like Kiba?**

**Kiba: ...smells like female ninja...(sniff)...age 18...(sniff)...(sweatdrop) wearing a cheap perfume.**

**Lee and Sakura: That sounds more like Ino than Temari...would if they took both Ino **_**and**_** Temari?**

**Kiba: That's plausible...Ive picked up a new scent!!!**

**Lee: What is it???**

**Kiba: Female...but it smells like Shikamaru!!!**

**Sakura:Bingo! Thats Temari!!!**

**(AN:this is the end of the script part off this fanfic...lolz)**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Itachi, have you got the two girls?" Said Kisame**

**"Hm, it was a peice of cake getting them."**

**"Hmmm...good. Now, what can we do to make them pay..." (starts getting ideas)**

**"You don't mean...pervert." and bonked him on the head.**

**"OWWWWW! THAT HURT!!!"**

**"It was supose to."**

**"You're mean!"**

**"Well your a pervert."**

**"That may be."**

**Meanwhile in the forest...**


	5. Kiddnapped Pt 2

**"Kiba do you have the location distance figured out?"**

**"Yeah,"he said with a slight grin, " We'll get to the hidout in about 290 meters if we keep up this pace-"**

**He was cut off by a loud noise. It sounded like melt hitting a tree.. They jumped to the next tree branch and stopped. For standing right behind them was Ino, and Temari both standing on a tree branch,both without their normal clothes,instead,they had white shirts,black tigh pants,and knee high boots, which cut off the leggings. **

**But there were two thing that were mising...and two thing that were gained.**

**Temari was without her fan...and she had a big sword on her back.**

**Ino did not have her special sword with her..it was passed down to her father to her-**

**(beacause he hoped for a boy, but got a girl...lol)**

**-but she had gloves and a bow and arrows on her back**

**Ino was the first to attack.She shot an arrrow and it missed kiba by a long shot.**

**she used her bow as a zipline and zipped down there and kicked kiba stright in the mouth.**

**Temari was the next to come down.**

**She **_**jumped **_**down from 10 feet away and landed perfectly on Lee's head and she knocked him down.**

**Ino thrusted for Sakura but Sakura countered with a kunai.**

**She caught it just before it hit her head. She blasted an arrow and it went deep in her arm.**

**She tied a rope around it and tied her up tight.**

**Temari was finishing up Lee and Kiba when Kiba yelled, **

**"What is wrong with you two? We are your friends!"**

**Lee yelled as Ino tied him up,**

**"Dont you understand? This is not Ino and Temari!!There are possesed!!!!I could tell by the look of emptiness in their eyes!!!!"**

**"Hmmmm...your a smart one."Temari said as she pushed him against the tree.**

**"Lee you ready?"Sakura yelled.**

**"I knew this would happen when your dealing with the Akasuki,they always gotta possess someone.Yeah Sakura let's go!"**

**Kiba broke his ropes and put a kunai to Ino's throat.**

**"Your a quick one,"she said pushing a pressure piont on his neck . He fell on the ground.**

**"Kiba!"Sakura yelled. **

**They got them up and they took off with them over their shoulders and they took off twords the base.**

**Itachi, Kisame, and the rest of the Akatsuki were in for a warm,living,breathing surprise.**


	6. Diary Entry

Wow...this is my best chapter yet...

you'll see why...

now you'll see the miracle that Shikamaru and Sakura have been waiting for.

This was a journal entry from Sakura's diary.

She kept up with Temari's progress, and Ino's was in a seperate book.

here goes chapter 7...

**1 hour after sickness discovered...**

**Temari was taken as fast as they possible could get her there.**

**She was put on very strong morphine to numb the pain.**

**She was slipping in and out of conciousness every 30 minutes or so...**

**She was put on life support.**

**Temari is turning very pale.**

**Tsunade took x-rays and put her in an emergency wing.**

**They let Shikamaru stay in the room, no matter what happened, he stayed by Temari's side.**

**3 hours after sickness was discovered...**

**Shikamaru leaves room to go see Ino**

**He comes back 2 hours later with friends.**

**Shino,Hinata,Kiba,and Lee come see the sick girls, now in the same room.**

**6 hours after sickness was discovered...**

**Temari wakes up to see Shikamaru sleeping in chair.**

**She looks to Ino to find her watching out the Window.**

**She talks with Ino for about 15 minutes.**

**She sits up in her bed,Shikamaru wakes up.**

**He sits behind her and rubbs shoulders.**

**24 hours after sickness was discovered...**

**She sits on side of bed and looks out window,wishing she could get out of this place and run.**

**Tsunade comes in with a wheelchair and takes her outside to get some sun,and some fresh air.**

**She came in 1 hour later and oddly,she was very tan.**

**not a lot happened today... **

**37 hours after sickness was discovered.**

**Ino returns to Konaha,fully healed.**

**Temari is scheduled to be released. in 100 hours.**

**Not much is going to happen since I can't observe Temari anymore...heh...(sweatdrop)**

**100 hours later...**

**Temari meets up with Ino at the Gate of the Leaf village.**

**This has been a very strange few days**


	7. Hospital Emergency!

**"Where are you taking us?" Lee asked angrily.**

**"That's for us to know,and for you,"she said with a smile, " to know later."**

**"Temari,do you think we should..as Kisame said..cut them a leg or 2?"**

**"Sure..why not?" she said dropping Lee,Sakura,and Kiba.**

**"You both are crazy!!!" Sakura said as Temari pulled her sword out of her sheath.**

**Just as Temari pulled it up in the air ready to strike at Sakura's legs,there was a boom,and then a blood splater.**

**A paper bomb had been attached to the place beside Temari's legs,and her leg had severe burn marks and cuts.**

**As she fell,her sword dropped,and landed blad-side tword her head.Ino was knocked out too.**

**There behind her,Stood Shikamaru.**

**"Shikamaru!! You've come to save us.!!"**

**He walked twords them,untied them,and sat down underneth a branch.**

**Sakura saw he had burn marks on his face,and he was bleeding from his arms, and legs.**

**"Oh,Shikamaru,your bleeding..."she said doing a healing jutsu.**

**She stopped the bleeding,and bandaged up his face.**

**As soon as she was done cleaning his face,he got up, staggared to his no longer possessed girlfriend, and picked up her head and laid it on his lap.**

**Sakura did healing justu's on her best friend,along with a girl she barely knew,but a boy she cared about loved.**

**After that, they all turned back to the village,and as soon as they got there,Temari and Ino opened their eyes.**

**Temari,on Shikamaru's back,Ino on Sakura's back, said the words no ninja shall ever go without in her life...**

**"Thank you..Sakura..." and They slipped out of consiousness on the way to the hospital.**

**As soon as they reached the hospital...Temari was growing restless and said that her stomach,head,and legs were killing her.**

**Sakura thought that she was just tired and hungry.**

**They got her to the hospital,but by then she was crying with the pain of her body and was moving all over the place, and coulden't find a comfortalble **

**place on the bed.**

**Tsunade suspected either stomach virus or just a very bad side-effect of the possesion jutsu that the Akatsuki had placed on her.**

**Ino was not having these problems.**

**The curse that she had must have been weeker.**

**But beacause Temari was stronger,The curse must have been stronger.**

**Shikamaru prayed it was not either.**

**Shikamaru's prayers were answered.But not completely...**

**It was a bad case of meningitis.**

**Tsunade needed to get her on medication quickly.**

**She was lossing bodily heat quicky.**

**She had about 5 doctors in the small room Temari was in.**

**Shikamaru was with her the whole time.**

**She need to be moved to another hospital.**

**She was on the thread of life.**

**She needed a miracle.**

**So did Shikamaru,beacause he was already making funeral arrangements.**

**But, that was not the end...of the person...who would save them all...**

**  
AN**

**wow that took a long time to write.**

**my hands hurt.**

**this takes a very creative mind to do this.**

**but i love yall and yall keep sending in reiveiws ok????**

**peace!**


	8. Weird

AN

ok i guess im done with the hospital stuff...this is getting hard...(sweatdrop)

ive got writers block so send in ideas.

i would lik to thank you fro sending in reveiws.

bring 'em on!!!!!

(this is taking place when Temari meets up with Ino at the front gate)

(Authors note: Writing this made me think of the song"When you're gone" by Avril Lavinge.Enjoy!!!!!)

"Hey Temari! Finally better?" Ino said running up to Temari giving her a hug,smiling.

"I'm good for now...I still need special Medicine tho-"She got cut off by seeing Ino looking like she was crying.

"Ino... What's wrong?"

" Oh...it's nothing..it's...just that..."

"Ino...I am you're best freind...you can tell me anything...so you can tell me whats wrong...now why are you crying?"

"Temari..."Ino said Looking up,tears in her eyes, "Shika-Shikamaru-u-u...is...gone...He left this morning.aND..i-I HATE TO ADMIT IT...BUT...i ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON HIM...AND i DIDNT WANT TO TELL YOU BEACAUSE"

"W-w-...what? He isn't gone...he can't be...oh man...this is really crappy...I can't beleive he's gone..." Temari started to cry.

"Temari...I don't know what to say other than..."

"What?" Temari said angrily with tears in her eyes, "What can you possibly say to make this better?!?!"

" When he left..he told...me...to...tell you...That..." Ino gulped and Started to cry. "...To tell you that he loves you." Ino said with a smile, and tears in her eyes.

When Temari heard those words, She knew everything was going to be ok.

"...and...to makes things worse...Sasuke left too..." Ino said Tears in her eyes.

Ok..now this was getting weird...Why where all the boys in the village suddenly disapeering?

This was getting a_ little _too dramatic...As they walked down the street to the ramen shop where they would meet up with Sakura, they saw Hinata sobbing.This was normal for her,but this sobbing was like she was upset.they want over to her to see what was wrong.

She said that Kiba said that he loved her, and might not come back and left. (Hinata didn't know that he was on an A - ranked mission that could kill him.)

They comforted her a little. Then offered to buy her some ramen to help cheer her up.

Just as they got up,Tenten ran down the street, tears in her eyes.When she saw Temari, she ran to her, and gave her a hug.

"Tenten, what's wrong?"

"Nej-j-j-j'is gone!"

"...not again!!!!!!!" Temari hugging her back.

So they all in a group went to see Sakura at the ramen stand.

Sakura had already ordered herself and Temari some ramen, but when she saw four girls enter the ramen stand sobbing she emediatly stood up and asked,

"What happened?"

"It seems as if all the boys have gone and dissapeered.Why are they all dissapeering?"

Sakura looked at the floor.She had just found out today that some traveling men spotted a boy in a black and orange jumpsuit, and she was releived Naruto was not dead.But now the other boys were gone...now she had some people that could comfert her and know the way she felt...now she was happy...but...still...she was misrable.She didn't want her freinds to suffer, even if it was along with her.This called for 1 ting...sympathy sleepover.

they had all agreed to go over to Sakura's house to sob, eat, and give empathy to eachother...and maybe some jokes along the way to make the other girls feel better.She was so excited.She was having a sleepover with all of her closest freinds...but it hurt not to know that Naruto was with the boys trying to crash the party.She hated them when they did that...but it helped her know that he loved her, and wanted to be with her always.

(Later that night...)

_Ding,dong._

The doorbell rang.When Sakura opened it suspecting it be one of the girls, it was an old aquantince Shino.

"Sakura?" he said with a smile.

"Oh,hi Shino!" she said with a smile.

"I was just in town nd thought I'd-" he was cut off.

"Hey Shino I'm glad you're here!" she grabbed his hand and lead him inside, "stay for a while, have some food,lets talk before the girls arrive.

"...OK...sure..." he said sitting on one of the mats on the floor.

"So..."

"hey Skura...I need to ask you something..."

"Ok...what is it Shino?"

He smiled, and blushed slightly.

"Well...ya see...uh..."

"Spit it out Shino!!!" she said un patiently.

"Uhhhh... "

He grabbed her hand... looked into her eyes...and...then he...

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!

I KNOW YOU'RE DEVISTATED, RIGHT???


	9. SLEEPOVER!

ahahaha!!!

You hate me now dont you!!!!

well your hopes were answered.

HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!

"Shino, I really need you to tell me now! The girls will be here any second!!"

"Ok...I need you...to help me."

"What do ya need help with?"

_DING...DONG!!!_

"Oh no! thats one of the girls! Shino I really need you o go now."

The door opened.

"Hey! Just thought I'd let myself-" It was Temari.When he saw shino and Sakura,sitting on the floor, Sh9no holding one of her hands, She smiled.

"Oy, Sakura? Not hesitating to find a new man, are we?" She smiled teasingly.

"Uh...no...Temari it's not what you think.Me and Sakura were just..." Shino blushed.

"He was comforting me about Naruto leaving." Sakura thought up instantly.

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it! I don't like Sakura, well...I like her, but not like, _like_ her! What in the world made you think that?" he said walking up to Temari.

"Oh, really."

"In fact...I like you much better."

Temari's eye twitched.She blushed so badly, her face was almost tomato red.

"OK! Temari! How bout you go get settled, and get your jammies on...and I'll show Shino out!" she said shoving Shino out the door.

"Ok...just don't let him in here again!" she said running up the stairs.

About 2 minutes later the doorbell rang again.

_DING...DONG!!!_

"OH! That must be another girl!"

"Hello? Open up Sakura!" said a familiar voice.

She ran to open the door.

"Hey Ino! Great you came! Temari is upstairs in the bathroom changing but you can change in the livingroom...and don't worry...my parents aren't home! Woho! Isn't that awsome?"

"Yeah! Great!

"Good,so you have everything?"

"Yup...my blanket, my teddy, my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and Pj's!"

"Good! so you go get dressed and I'll-"

_DING...DONG!!!_

"-...go get the door!"

She opened the door.

She opened her eyes really big.

"I...I wasn't expecting you here for another month..."

She smiled.

"...Kakashi-sensei."

NOW YOU REALLY HATE ME DON'T YOU!!!

I LEAVE YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!!

NAW! IM JUST KIDDING!!!!!!

"Hey Sakura!" he said with a smile, and gave her a hag.

"I'm...sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked questioningly.

"I...heard about...ya know...Naruto."

She stared at him for a second.hearing that name again made her want to cry.Had he really been gone that long?

"Oh..It's nothing to worry about..." she said almost drawing tears."

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!?!?!" yelled Temari coming down the stars.

"Oh!" she said seeing Kakashi at the door "Kakashi-sensei! So glad to see you! How was your trip with Anko?"

"It was pretty good..." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you have fun at the Wave Village?"

"Well...accually..."

"Um...Am I here at a bad time Sakura?" said a shy voice behind Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped aside, and Hinata was already in her Pj's, and was looking hapy as ever.

"Why are you so happy Hinata?" ask Kakashi.

She giggled a little. "Oh...nothing..." She giggled again.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Temari all looked at her funny.

"So...Hinata...why don't you come in?"

"Thank you Sakura." she said sliding through Temari and Sakura.

"So...uh..Sakura! Don't you think we should get all our stuff set up?" Temari said elbowing Sakura in the side lightly.

"...Oh! Yeah! It was nice talking to you again Kakashi...but...I gatta go..."

"Ok...see ya later then!" he said turning around and waving.

Sakura shut the door, and ran to the livingroom.

"Alright! I'm gonna order pizza and we're gonna play games, listen to music, and watch a movie! I have a movie card so what do you guys wanna see? Anything!"

All the girls yelled out the same thing..."Rush Hour 3!!!!"

_DING...DONG!!!_

"Oh! That must be Tenten."

She ran to open the door,and welcomed Tenten in.

"So...what are we gonna do?" she asked putting her bag down.

"Get ready for the best sleepover ever!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled with a smile.


End file.
